1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera which performs photographing (image capturing) in accordance with a photographing mode (image capturing mode) depending upon object scenes when a photographing operation (image capturing operation) is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional camera, there is a camera provided with a sports mode suitable for photographing an object with an intensive movement. In the photographing mode, a program diagram is corrected such that an aperture is opened and an exposure time is shortened, and whereby, it is possible to sharply photograph the object with intensive movement. However, in the prior art, there is a need to manually set the photographing mode, and there is a problem in operability.
Furthermore, as another conventional camera, there is a camera provided with a night scene mode suitable for photographing a night scene. In the photographing mode, the program diagram is corrected so that illuminations are highlighted, and whereby, it is possible to sharply photograph the night scene. However, in the prior art, there is a need to manually set the photographing mode, and there is a problem in operability.
Furthermore, as the other conventional camera, there is a camera provided with an evening scene mode suitable for photographing a evening scene. In the photographing mode, the program diagram is corrected such that an aperture is closed and an exposure time is extended, and a white balance adjustment gain is set such that red is emphasized. Thus, it is possible to sharply photograph the evening scene. However, there is a need to manually set the photographing mode, and there is a problem of operability.
In addition, as further conventional camera, there is a camera provided with a portrait mode suitable for photographing a face of a person. In the photographing mode, a program diagram is corrected such that an aperture is opened and an exposure time is shortened, and the white balance adjustment gain is corrected such that a change of a skin color of the person is prevented. Thus, it is possible to photograph the face with a healthy expression in a state of backgrounds blurred. However, in the prior art, there is a need to manually set the photographing mode, and there is a problem in operability.